The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program.
Techniques of displaying a part of a large image on a mobile device at hand are known recently. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-259254 describes that a marker is recognized from a moving image captured by a camera built in a mobile phone using an augmented reality technology, and thereby, that a spatial movement amount of the device is estimated to change a display region of the content.